Endings That Capcom Would Never Use
by Sock Hyren
Summary: (Chapter 2 is up!) It's what the title says. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS!!! Emphisis on review...
1. Megaman 1 and 7

Endings That Capcom would never use By: Rodney Emerson  
  
Before I start writing, I don't own Megaman...it doesn't take a genius to figure that out...  
  
Megaman 1:  
  
Wily's war machine had just fell to the little blue wonder named Rock...also known as Megaman.  
  
Wily: (On Knees) ARG! Don't hurt me! (Start bowing)  
  
Megaman: You know I can't hurt you! That would be breaking the first rule of robotics! But what I am going to do is take you to jail...  
  
Wily: Ok, OK! I'll you can take...Hey! What's that!? (Points behind Megeaman)  
  
Megaman: Wha!?! Where!(Looks behind himself)  
  
Wily, taking note Megaman's stupidity, quickly ran off yelling the ever so annoying "ZOINK!". After Several Minutes...  
  
Megaman:...I don't see anything...just the wall.........wait......Why am I so Stupid?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Megaman 7:  
  
The ever persitant Wily has, yet agian, been defeated. Megaman Stands above him with a high and regal look in his face. Wily could only look down before bursting into a fit of rage.  
  
Wily: CURSES MEGAMAN!!! YOU RUINED MY PLANS AGIAN!!!!!  
  
Megaman: Yeah Yeah, sure sure, you know the drill, start begging!  
  
Wily began to go into is normal poiton when on his knee...but then he stood, head down, then he rose it to face the blue robot.  
  
Wily: No.  
  
Megaman: Wha?  
  
Wily: No! I refuse to beg! You may have destroyed my fortress And defeated all of my robots! But this time, you shall not have my pride! I refuse to beg!!!!  
  
Megaman: A put of confidence...I don't like it! Beg!!!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No! (Several Minutes Later)  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: Beg!  
  
Wily: No!  
  
Megaman: That It! (Points gun) Beg or I'll shoot!  
  
Wily: Go ahead.  
  
Megaman: I'll do it.  
  
Wily: I know.  
  
Megaman: I really will.  
  
Wily: I hate for you to prove what your girly voice implies...  
  
Megaman: NO KNOCKING THE VOICE!!! THAT'S IT! DIE BASTARD!!!! (Charges)  
  
Just at that moment, Bass and Trable beams in...and Bass...erm...  
  
Bass: Please Megaman! Don't Kill My Daddy!  
  
Megaman: Wha?  
  
Wily: O_O Bass! What Tha F^*&!!!!!  
  
Treble: *Girly Idiot...*  
  
Bass: (Watery Eyes) I know he's tried to take over the world about...oh...7 times, but please! He's all that I have! he's the only one who would play dolls with me...  
  
Megaman: Dolls!?!? (Smirks)  
  
Wily: Shutup Bass...  
  
Bass: And have tea parties with me...  
  
Megaman: Tea...Parties...!?!(Giggles)  
  
Wily: He's delearious! Really, he is!  
  
Treble: *I told you that you should have paid the money and got the BOY brain*  
  
Wily: Shutup Treble!  
  
Bass: (Eye's still Watery) And...and...  
  
Megaman: (Laghing his ass off) OK OK!!! HAHA! I WON'T...teehee...Kill him...  
  
Bass: Really! You won't! THANK YOU (Hugs Megeaman and beam out)  
  
Treble: (Beams out with Wily)  
  
Megaman continues to laugh and laugh...to bad for him that he forgot that the self destruct system had been activated... _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Afterword:  
  
Ending For Megaman 1... I thought this up while I was helping my father wash the car. I was wondering why Wily wax able to create his eight robots in Megaman 2 in such a short time. He must have escaped somehow...  
  
Ending For Megaman 7... This is randomness at it's best...or worse, whatever you think. I was mainly making a "Bass is Girly" joke...being that both Bass and Zero were made by Wily, and Rock was made by Light in conjunction with Wily, and most people think that Zero looks like a girl, which might have been a design screw-up, and Rock sounded like a girl, that's also what most people say, why not have Wily mess up again and make Bass act like a girl...for the most part anyway. This is a Fanfiction after all, and many people have done worse...(Bass / Megaman!?!?! WTF is that!!!)  
  
Anyway, Will you people PLEASE review this, I only got one review in my last story.and I stopped working on it because I thought that people were not reading it, so PLEASE say something to me, tell me what you think! I really want to know! Just don't flame!  
  
Rodney Emerson. 


	2. Megaman Zero

Ending That Capcom would never use. By: Rodney Emerson  
  
WOHOOOO!!!!!! I got some reviews! Me so happy! But anyway, here's today's endings, their all from Megaman Zero. I was originally going to make this whole story about alternate endings for Megaman Zero, though I haven't finished the game yet. But I have seen the ending. But Anyway, enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Megaman Zero Ending 1:  
  
Zero rushes into the final room, the room of the Tyrant, Omega X. Zero had been ripped apart going through his fortress, and because he likes them so much, he had no elves equipped. If this was real life, he would be missing a few limbs.and have a gaping hole in his chest. Omega X stands before him with a high look on his face.  
  
Omega X: Welcome Zero! You stand here before me. A protector of Mavericks! I cannot forgive you for your sins, in the name of Neo Arcadia, prepare to die Zero. (Transforms)  
  
And die was what Zero knew what was more than likely going to happen, he was in very bad shape, not the way a "Legendary Hero" like him was supposed to be. Zero knew he had to come up with a plan.and fast. Omega was already in the air with his cannon pointed.  
  
Omega X: For everlasting peace! Die Zero! (Charges Cannon and Fires)  
  
Zero was barely able to dodge that attack when he thought of the perfect plan. It may compromise his pride, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.  
  
Zero: You claim to be the Perfect Copy of X, right?  
  
Omega X: Yes...What does that have to do with what's going on now?  
  
Zero: And you have ALL of his memories?  
  
Omega X: Well...Most of them.  
  
Zero: Then You'll remember that I and X were a couple! ^_^  
  
Omega X: O_o WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Zero: Yeah! I thought everyone knew! You of all people should! ^_^  
  
Omega X: (Backing away) O_O I... I...I Never knew that...  
  
Zero: ^_^ Aaaaw! Your so cute when your scared!  
  
Omega X: (Backing away faster and blushing) CUTE!?!?! I'm...I'm not cute! I'm...I'm vicious! Yeah! And I'm...uh...heartless and stuff...and...I'M NOT SCARED!!!  
  
Zero: ^_^ Teehee! (Advance)  
  
Omega X: (Still Backing away, points gun) Uh...Stand Back! I'll shoot!  
  
Zero: ^_^ Aaaw! (Still advancing)  
  
Omega X: I really will! I mean it!  
  
Zero: ^_^ (Makes like he's going to do a dashing glomp)  
  
Omega X: O_O !?!?!?!?!?!?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faces in the other direction and runs, and jumps, out of a randomly placed window)  
  
Outside, Below the room Zero and Omega X were supposed to be fighting.  
  
X Drone #1: (Playing YGO) I attack your life points with Twin Headed Fire Dragon...and that's your ass...  
  
X Drone #2: ___ I DON'T CARE!!!  
  
X Drone #1:...Ok...  
  
Jut then, Omega X landed on the table that the two X Drones were playing on.  
  
X Drone #1: Master X!?!?!?!?  
  
X Drone #2: My cards...;-;  
  
Back to Zero...  
  
Zero look out of the window, he smirks to himself.  
  
Zero: Sucker! :P  
  
Zero Wins!  
YAOI-TALITY!!!  
  
Megaman Zero Ending 2:  
  
Zero walks in room, Blah, Blah, Blah...Only this time Zero's not hurt this time!  
  
Omega X: Welcome Zero! You Stand before...  
  
Zero: We're already past that X  
  
Omega X: We are! Oh... Ok! Prepare to die! (Transform)  
  
Zero: Wait!  
  
Omega X: Eh?  
  
Zero: (Goes into dramatic Speech mode) You claim to be the "perfect copy" of X, my friend. But you ruthlessly kill and destroy other reploids, your own brethren...  
  
Omega X: Well...  
  
Zero: I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!! (Clears Throat) Anyway, as you know, I am over one-hundred years old, I may have been in hibernation for the most of it, I have seen many things. I have seen true Maverick, and Heroes who have fought valiantly against them and their evil ways. Trust me I know what a hero is.and you are not...  
  
Omega X: I...  
  
Zero: You are like the scum that we use to fight...  
  
Omega X: I...  
  
Zero: You are nothing! And You think you are a hero? Pathetic! All you are is a little blue freak with a gun for a hand! You make me sick!  
  
Omega X: (Watery Eyes) I...I...(Starts crying) YOUR RIGHT!!! MOMMY WAS RIGHT!!! I AM NOTHING!!! (Continues to cry)  
  
Zero: Mommy? What are you talking about?  
  
Omega X: (Still Crying) All the time.it was "Kill that Maverick Omega X!" or "Kill that Maverick Leader Omega X" All the time! And when I was done! She always told me to go to my pod! Because I'd have to fight another horde of them in two hours!!! (Continue to cry)  
  
Zero: What does that have to do with what I just aid?  
  
Omega X: (Still Crying) Each time I wanted to do something, it was always "No! I'm have to do my nails!" or "No! I made you to kill stuff! Not eat cake ya pansy!" or she had some kind of stupid "important date! How can she do that every day of the week!!!(Cries)  
  
Zero: X, Who created you?  
  
Omega X: (Faces Zero with teary eyes) Ce.*KABOOM* X_X  
  
Zero: O_O What The F^#&!!!!!  
  
Ceil: (Behind Zero, Holding a Missle Launcher) Zero! Are you alright!?  
  
Zero: Ceil!? What are you doing here!?  
  
Ceil: I came as quickly as I could, someone told me that you were in danger and all of the enemies had cleared out, so I came.  
  
Zero: Wha? I never called anyone?  
  
Ceil: Well, I could've sworn...Oh well, X is dead, and that's all that matters.  
  
Zero: (Looks back at X)...He was telling me something...  
  
Ceil: X is a psychopath, he'd say anything. Come on, lets go.  
  
Zero: (Looks back) Yeah...Lets...  
  
Afterword:  
  
And there is another fun-filled chapter! Well...sort of.  
  
MMZ Ending 1: It should not have took you long to figure out that I was making fun of those crazy X / Zero fanfics. I'm not a big supporter of Yaoi, but it does make a very good joke! Yuri does too! The piece with the X drones playing Yu-Gi-Oh was based off of something that actually happened in school. I was beating a friend of mine, Dave, into oblivion. Well, only about 4 times in a row, and the other two came later.  
  
MMZ Ending 2: I thought about this for a while now. I've read a few fan-fictions who portrayed Omega X as a crazed maniac who wanted to kill all reploids, but in all actuality, he was just trying to do his job, which was destroying Mavericks. I view the events of MMZ as a classic case of Robot gone hey- wire. But being that he is also a reploid, and that he must have possessed some human qualities, he must have been pushed to the point where he just killed blindly. I really got this idea from the true ending of MMZ, I know, I aid I never finished it. I saw the ending on VG Museum. The True X had stated that his constant Hunting of Mavericks was starting to take a toll on his mind, and that he was starting to became what Omega X was already was. After all, Omega was a "perfect copy" of X. In this ending, Omega was about to tell Zero who really created him (I didn't get that far into the game, so I don't know weather Zero already knew that Ceil created Omega X), But Ceil comes in and kills X before he could blab. I was planning on writing an ending where Ceil makes a promise to X in which she would make up for her mistakes on him when he was just built, but I didn't think people would like so much emotion in a fanfiction as light hearted as this, this ending is already too emotional. If you want me to write an ending like that, please tell me. Because I actually think that would be a good false ending.  
  
Now, with that said, START YOUR REVIEWING!!! 


End file.
